Cuando alguien acecha
by Solange's
Summary: Después de un día de campo en familia Shikamaru y Temari están preocupados por el bienestar de su hija menor, después de perderse en el bosque del clan Nara. Lo que no saben es que un viejo enemigo acecha a la más pequeña de la familia, Karura y después de terminar con ella, seguirá con el siguiente en su lista. Una historia de terror y miedo. NO APTA PARA NIÑOS.
1. ¿Quién eres?

**¿Quién eres?**

 **La canción es opcional, solo la elegí porque creo un ambiente más oscuro, si la ponen o no es decisión de ustedes.**

 **Digimon Adventure 02 Ost #40 - Samayoi** **no Mori**

* * *

La familia Nara conformada por los esposos Shikamaru y Temari, junto con sus dos hijos Shikadai y Karura, ahora con 10 años, ya estaban asistiendo a la academia ninja, y su abuela Yoshino estaban en el bosque del clan teniendo un picnic al aire libre, al ser uno de los pocos días libres de Shikamaru del trabajo como consejero del Séptimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Oni-chan déjame un poco - recriminó Karura al ver que su hermano se estaba acabando todos los onigiri que había preparado Temari junto Yoshino, para ese día de campo.

\- Él más veloz se los queda - puso como excusa Shikadai, ante lo que su hermana afirmó.

\- Cuando se trata de la comida de mamá eres incluso peor que Chocho - haciendo un puchero, señal de que no le gustaba el comportamiento de Shikadai.

\- Vamos ustedes dos, hay suficiente comida para todos - le dijo Yoshino a sus nietos, señalando la otra canasta.

\- Sí, abuela - Karura le contestó - Pero oni-chan sabe que me gustan los onigiri de mamá, y se los come a propósito - culpo a su hermano.

\- No es cierto - replicó Shikadai - A mi también me gustan los onigiri de mamá - dijo un tanto avergonzado de haber dicho eso. Pero eso no bastó para Karura y por un rato siguieron peleando.

\- Esto tiene de lo increíble, esos dos casi nunca pelean - dijo Shikamaru, impresionado al ver pelear a Karura y Shikadai, quienes eran generalmente tranquilos.

\- Son hermanos, y estos a veces pelean, es normal si lo hacen de vez en cuando - explicó Temari - También yo y Kankuro nos peleamos - comentó recordando por un momento cuando ella y Kankuro peleaban por algo.

\- ¿Y quién era el vencedor? - preguntó Shikamaru curioso.

\- Obviamente yo - Temari contestó altivamente, sintiéndose orgullosa.

\- ¿Y Gaara? - volvió a preguntar, haciendo que Temari se pusiera rígida como una estatua.

Temari miraba a Shikamaru un poco aterrada - En ese tiempo, si lo molestábamos nos habría matado al instante - le recorrió un escalofrío de tan solo pensarlo.

\- Cierto, a veces olvido como era antes de su pelea con Naruto - mientras con la ayuda de sus palillos tomaba un poco de arroz y se lo introducía a la boca.

\- Yo también, en algunos momentos me parece como si hubiese sido hace mucho tiempo, pero otras veces es como si hubiese ocurrido tan sólo ayer - rememorando la traición de la arena a la hoja.

\- Sí - respondió también Shikamaru, recordando aquel acontecimiento que los convirtió por un breve lapsus de tiempo en enemigos.

\- Aunque lo único bueno que salió de esa invasión, fue que Gaara cambió para bien- comentaba rememorando el pasado lejano - Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, fue gracias a que pudo conocer a Naruto - frunció un poco el señor al recordar eso, pero después sonrió.

Pasaron un rato comiendo en tranquilidad viendo como Shikadai y Karura se iban calmando de su pleito y regresaban a ser los mismos hermanos de siempre, muy cariñosos y protectores el uno del otro. Pero entonces Temari estaba pensando en si tendría que decírselo o no lo que estaba pasando con Karura, ya que no estaba segura de sí era algo normal o simplemente por que la niña estuviera creciendo, y su esposo la tachara de madre sobreprotectora.

Shikamaru notó esto y le preguntó - ¿Qué pasa Temari? - mientras dejaba sus palitos a un lado.

\- Quiero hablar de Karura - dijo al mirarlo con ojos preocupados.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la pequeña? - preguntó Yoshino, al haber logrado calmar a los niños y sentándose de nuevo con su hijo y su nuera.

\- Últimamente se ha estado comportando raro - mientras miraba a los otros dos adultos.

\- ¿Define raro? - inquirió Shikamaru.

\- Está muy distraída, y a veces cuando la llamo es como si no me escuchara - se explicó Temari.

Shikamaru y Yoshino voltearon a ver a Karura, quien seguía jugando con su hermano, al haber terminado de comer - Yo la veo bien - dijo entonces Yoshino.

\- Ese es el punto, cuando Shikamaru esta cerca es la misma Karura de siempre, pero cuando no estás, se comporta diferente - volvió a explicar el extraño comportamiento de su menor hija - Además, Shino me llamo de la academia y dice que sus notas bajaron y parece estar distraída la mayoría del tiempo, viendo fuera de la ventana a la nada - le comentó lo que Shino le había dicho cuando la llamó para hablar con ella.

\- Tal vez solo sea una fase, recuerda que los del clan Nara son así, tal vez los genes estén floreciendo - dijo Yoshino, buscando una explicación al comportamiento de su nieta.

\- Tal vez - pensó Temari - Pero aún así... - quiso continuar pero una mano en su hombro hizo que se recostada sobre el pecho de su esposo.

Este acarició su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla - Shh, tranquila, después hablaremos con ella - ella lo veía levantando su cabeza desde su posición.

\- Está bien - entonces se recostó en el pecho de su esposo, suspirando pesadamente, mientras miraba a sus hijos jugar.

Pasados unos minutos los dos niños se levantaron y les dijeron - Mamá, papá, abuela iremos un momento a ver a los ciervos - dijo Shikadai, mientras su hermana iba adelantándose antes que él.

\- No vayan muy lejos, no se vayan a perder - les dijo Yoshino, aún cuando el bosque perteneciera al clan era un poco peligroso que los niños jugarán ahí, al ser bastante grande y denso.

\- ¡Sí, abuela! - gritaron los dos niños a Yoshino, mientras está veía como se iban alejando y perdiéndose en la vegetación.

Shikadai y Karura corrieron y corrieron, alejándose cada vez más de donde estaban sus padres y abuela. Hasta que llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo, el mismo en donde años atrás Shikamaru le pidió matrimonio a Temari, y en donde su padre los había llevado incontables veces, los dos niños estuvieron jugando con el agua, hasta que Karura escuchó algo.

 *** (Pongan la canción)**

Se levantó de su posición anterior y escuchó - ...Karura... - era un susurro, casi inaudible, ya había pasado otra veces, pero estaba segura que alguien la había llamado, y está vez se escuchaba más cerca que las demás, venía desde el bosque.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? - le preguntó a su hermano, mirando la vegetación.

Este le preguntó - ¿Qué cosa? - mientras la miraba, a lo que ella volteó su rostro y lo miró a él.

No sabia que decir, ella estaba segura de haber escuchado algo - No, nada - dijo finalmente - Habrá sido mi imaginación - mientras sonreía a su hermano, pero entonces los escuchó de nuevo.

\- ...Karura... - era el mismo susurro, llamándola.

Shikadai volteó su rostro, viendo el camino por el cual habían venido - Creo que es mejor regresar con nuestros pa... - volvió a girar su rostro para mirar a su hermana, pero al hacerlo se percató que esta ya no estaba - ¿Karura? - la llamó, pero ella no contestaba.

Mientras tanto, en el lapsus de tiempo que Shikadai volteó su rostro Karura se había adentrado más en el bosque, buscando esa voz que la llamaba, sin percatarse que había dejado atrás el riachuelo y a su hermano mayor, en su afán de saber de donde venia esa misteriosa voz. Pero entonces, mientras más denso se hacía el bosque, se dio cuenta que estaba perdida, nunca se había alejado tanto sola, sin su padre que la acompañara, para regresar regresara casa, intentó recordar el camino que había usado, pero no lo conseguía.

Sin embargo, esa misteriosa voz volvió a llamarla - ...Karura... - esta se oía cada vez más cerca de ella, casi podía oírla que le susurraba al oído, como si estuviera a tan sólo pocos centímetro de ella, pero entonces vio a una figura negra, casi como la de un niño, escondida en la oscuridad detrás de un árbol, a varios metros de ella.

Karura trataba de alejarse, pero sus pies no le respondían y en vez de eso se acercó a esta silueta y preguntó - Oni-chan, ¿eres tú? - mientras se acercaba cada vez más a esta.

Mientras tanto Shikadai pensando que su hermana había regresado sin él, regresó sobre sus pasos hacia en donde estaban los adultos, quienes estaban platicando amenamente, y al verlo llegar sin su hermana preocupados le preguntaron.

Shikamaru se levantó - Shikadai, ¿donde está Karura? - le preguntó, mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

Este miró a todos lados y se percató que su hermana no se encontraba - ¿No está aquí? - le preguntó él a ellos.

\- ¿Donde está tu hermana? - le volvió a preguntar Shikamaru, arrodillándose arrodillándose tura que su hijo mayor.

Shikadai lo miraba a los ojos confundido, y entonces dijo - No lo sé, estábamos en el riachuelo, al que siempre nos llevabas, y la perdí de vista un segundo, pensé que decidió regresar sin mi - explicó mientras miraba a su padre nervioso, ya que esta estaba bastante serio, y siendo su padre un hombre relajado, era algo raro para el niño verlo así.

El hombre se levantó y le dijo al chico - Shikadai, quédate con mamá y la abuela - se disponía a ir en búsqueda de la menor de la familia, pero antes de poder irse

\- Vengo contigo - le dijo Temari, mientras lo tomaba por su hombro, y los dos se adentraron en lo más profundo del bosque para ir en búsqueda de su hija.

Ambos gritaban su nombre, mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol - ¡KARURA! - mientras la buscaban - ¡KARURA! - y así siguieron hasta que los gritos desaparecieron junto con ellos dos en la densidad del bosque del clan.

\- Tranquilo, tus padres lograrán encontrar a tu hermana - trataba de tranquilizar Yoshino a su nieto, quien seguía mirando en la dirección por donde se habían ido sus padres, en donde ahora no había nadie.

En el bosque Karura seguía a aquella figura, el cual le indicaba que lo siguiera con el dedo, haciendo que la niña se adentrara en lo más profundo del bosque, aún cuando está no quisiera, era casi imposible resistirse, y la seguía hipnotizada, como los mosquitos guiados hacia la luz de los matamoscas a su fin.

La silueta le indicó sin decir ni una sola palabra, que tomará su mano, extendida hacia Karura, ella no sabia si tomarla, su cerebro le decía que no lo hiciera, que era peligroso y arriesgado, que huyera de allí, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, extendió su mano hacia la otra y casi la alcanza de no haber sido por unos sonidos que venían del otro lado del bosque, detrás de ella que gritaban - ¡...ra!, ¡...ra! - entonces lo que fuera que la llevó hacia ese lugar la atrajo con más fuerza, pero Karura seguía escuchando esas voces, tan familiares - ¡...rura! - se oían cada vez más cerca - ¡...RURA! - eran las voces de sus padres, eso hizo que Karura tomara de nuevo el control de su cuerpo y le dio la espalda a la figura, haciendo que desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno de que hubiera estado allí en algún momento.

\- ¡KARURA! - Shikamaru y Temari salieron disparados de la vegetación gritando, y vieron a su hija parada en frente de ellos.

\- Papá, mamá - solo atinó a decir esta sorprendida y desorientada.

Los dos adultos se arrodillaron y tomaron a su hija por los hombros - ¿Por qué no nos contestaste? - preguntó Temari, visiblemente preocupada por la desaparición de la niña.

Karura veía atónita a sus padres - Lo siento, no los escuché - les contestó mientras los miraba a ambos.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - se veía muy molesto, mientras le preguntaba eso a su hija.

Está veía a su alrededor, se podía leer en sus ojos confusión - No lo sé - y así era, los recuerdos de esos pocos minutos siguiendo esa sombra negra, su cerebro no lo registraba, como si ese lapsus de tiempo hubiera sido borrado de su memoria, no lo recordaba ni ella misma.

Shikamaru veía los alrededores reconociendo ese lugar - Está bien, vamos a casa - y tomó a Karura en brazos, y junto con Temari los tres se alejaron de esa parte del bosque, sin percatarse que alguien los estaba observando.

Los tres salieron de la densidad del bosque, Shikamaru aún tenía entre sus brazos a su hija, quién durante el trayecto de regreso se había dormido. Yoshino junto con Shikadai fueron en su encuentro, la mujer se veía visiblemente aliviada al ver a su nieta sana y salva.

\- ¿Cómo esta?, ¿En donde estaba? - preguntó Yoshino al ver a su hijo y nuera acercarse.

\- Parece que un poco cansada, la encontramos en el lado sur del bosque - explicó Shikamaru.

\- ¿Y que hacia en ese lugar? - volvió a preguntar, pero Shikamaru no tenía una respuesta.

\- No lo sabemos, pero cuando despierte es lo que voy a averiguar - mientras miraba a su hija, durmiendo en sus brazos.

Al llegar a casa Karura despertó, y aparentemente no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, ya que estaba actuando como la Karura de siempre, alegre y sonriente. En la noche los cinco se dispusieron a comer, pero los tres adultos no apartaba su mirada de la niña, la cual al no percatarse de esto siguió platicando con su hermano ,la abuela Yoshino se quedaría a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, que se encontraba en la planta baja, ambos chicos fueron llevado a sus cuartos y acostados por sus padres, pero antes de dormir Shikamaru tuvo u a seria plática con Karura, mientras Temari estaba en la habitación de ambos.

\- Karura, ¿que pasó hoy? - interrogó a su hija, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué, que paso? - le preguntó a su padre, mirándolo a su vez, un poco preocupada que este estuviera molesto con ella.

\- Te estuvimos llamando, pero tu no nos escuchaste - le explicó este a su hija los hechos ocurridos en el bosque del clan Nara.

Karura trataba de recordar, pero no lograba hacerlo, pero al no poder rememorar lo que pasó en el bosque tuvo que mentirle a su padre, aún cuando eso no le gustara - No lo sé, simplemente quería ver a los ciervos - le dijo simplemente, y continuó - Pero en el camino me perdí - explicó el porque de su paradero en ese lugar, cuando la encontraron.

La miraba, no muy convencido - ¿Eso es todo? - Shikamaru no sabía si creerle o no - ¿No me estás ocultando nada? - siguió insistiendo.

Esta movió la cabeza en signo de negación y dijo - No, papá - empezando a creer que este no le creyera.

Shikamaru seguía mirándola - ¿Segura? - volvió a preguntar, más insistentemente que antes.

Su hija lo miró con esa típica mirada que a veces le hacía Temari y Shikadai - ¿Es que acaso no me crees papá? - con el señor fruncido, pero no tan marcado, este no era de molestia, más bien de decepción, sobre el hecho que su padre no le creyera.

Ante esa pregunta se sintió culpable de interrogar de esa forma a Karura - Claro que sí hija - le dijo, mientras acariciaba su rubio cabello.

\- ¿Entonces porque no me crees?, cuando te digo que simplemente me perdí - siguió insistiendo ella, mientras miraba su padre con ojos sinceros.

Este suspiró resignado - Bien, es hora de dormir - empezó a arropar a Karura con las sabanas y el cubrecamas.

\- Sí - le respondió mientras se acomodada en su cama y le sonreía a Shikamaru - Buenas noches papá - besó la cien de su hija, a lo que esta sonrió aún más.

Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta y volteó su cuerpo para verla a ella, mientras abría la puerta y poner su mano sobre el interruptor - Buenas noches princesa - dijo al apagar la luz de la habitación y salir para dejar dormir a su hija, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, apenas entró encontró a su esposa sobre su cama leyendo un libro, pero no era eso que llamó su atención, fue el pijama de seda color perla que tenia puesto encima, caía muy bien con su piel. Apenas lo escuchó entrar levantó su mirada del libro y le preguntó lo que había estado esperando por decir.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - ansiosa por su respuesta.

Este contestó con lo que le contó Karura - Que estaba buscando los ciervos, pero que en el camino se perdió - mientras se disponía a cambiar de ropa, yendo hacia el closet.

Temari percibió algo en su tono, él no estaba del todo convencido - ¿Tú no le crees? - le preguntó, al mirarlo mientras se despojaban de su ropa y abriendo uno de los cajones para tomar uno de sus pijamas y cambiarse.

Se estaba poniendo el polo y le contestó - No del todo - al haberlo jalado hacia abajo para que pasara por su cabeza, para después tomar el pantalón y ponerse también esa prenda - Pero no habría ninguna razón para que ella nos mintiera - siguió mientras se sentada sobre la cama, al lado de su esposa y se desasía su típica coleta, dejando caer su cabello - Así que no estoy seguro - completó, mientras se disponía a recostarse sobre su almohada con los dos brazos bajo su nuca, mirando el techo.

Temari no estaba del todo satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero si algo sabía era que Karura nunca le mentiría a Shikamaru, no al menos que fuera algo importante, lo que provocaba que se preocupara aún más.

La mujer dejó el libro a un lado y cambio la posición de su cuerpo, colocando su cuerpo a un costado, sus manos sostenían su cabeza, ella le preguntó observando su perfil - Entonces, ¿que hacemos? - estaba muy preocupada por esta situación, aunque no lo diera a ver, pero él lo sabía, la conocía bien.

Él posicionó su cuerpo del mismo modo que el de ella, mirando esos grandes orbes verdes, que a él tanto le gustaban, y que habían heredado sus hijos también - Por el momento no podemos hacer nada - le dijo, colocando su mano en su mejilla y acariciándola con su pulgar - Solo nos toca esperar y ver que sucede - hizo descender su mano hacia su brazo y después hacia su espalda acercando el cuerpo de ella al cuerpo de él, estrechándola aún más si fuera posible.

Pero eso no tranquilizaba del todo a Temari - Y si mientras esperamos le puede pasar algo malo a Karura - le dio a saber a Shikamaru su mayor temor alzando su cabeza de su pecho para verlo a los ojos.

Entonces Shikamaru intentó tranquilizarla - No te preocupes, no permitiré que nada le pase, te lo prometo Temari - sellando su promesa con un tenue beso en los labios y abrazándola, aún cuando ambos estuvieran preocupados no pudieron soportar la pesadez de sus ojos y se quedaron dormidos.

En plena noche, a eso de las 03:00 am, en casa de los Nara se pudo oír una voz llamando a alguien- ...Karura... - y después a alguien más - ...Shikadai... - la voz se detuvo justo después de haber pronunciado el nombre del niño.

Ambos chicos se despertaron, y como hipnotizados se levantaron y acercaron sus pequeños cuerpos a las ventanas de sus respectivos cuartos, viendo hacia el bosque del clan, aún cuando este no se pudiera ver debido a las paredes que rodeaban la aldea, aún así ellos miraban en esa exacta dirección, a la nada.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **La verdad quería escribir una historia que tuviera algo de misterio y thriller, porque la verdad me encantan la películas de terror, en su mayoria en donde hay fantasmas y demonios como El Exorcista, Poltergaist, Pesadillas en Elm Street, y también la película japonesas como Ju-On y La llamada perdida, t,a bien de otros subgéneros como Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado.**

 **En conclusión se me ocurrió hacer una historia con este tipo de temática, espero les guste, el próximo capítulo será más largo.**

 **Bye bye!**


	2. Perdida

**Pérdida**

 **Activen el video de arriba cuando vean este signo "*", solo si quieren. Es solo para que la música de él ambiente adecuado para la historia, pero ustedes deciden si ponerla o no.**

 **La canción es Digimon Adventure Ost #52 - Akumu.**

 **Segunda canción Digimon adventure Ost #14 - Ijou Jitai Hassei!**

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde ese acontecimiento en el bosque del clan, y todo había transcurrido con normalidad, pero tanto Shikamaru como Temari siempre tenían sus ojos observando a Karura, por miedo a que pasara lo mismo otra vez. Era de día y los chicos estaban tomando su típico desayuno en familia junto a sus padres.

\- ¿Entonces vendrán hoy día? - le preguntó Karura a sus padres quienes seguían comiendo.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - le inquirió Shikamaru, no entendiendo a que se refería su hija.

\- No me digas que lo olvidaste - lo miró su esposa y suspiró al entender por la expresión de su esposo que seguía sin entender de lo que hablaban - Hoy día es la clase abierta, en la cual podremos entrar ir ver como se comportan los niños, ¿en serio lo olvidaste, siendo tu quien programó la fecha junto con el director Iruka? - lo miraba Temari incrédula.

Entonces Shikamaru lo recordó - Lo siento, hay tantas cosas que hacer en la oficina que se me olvidó - le dijo a su esposa.

\- ¿Vas a ir? - preguntó otra vez Karura a su padre, viéndolo con su rostro lleno de esperanza.

Shikamaru veía a su hija un poco inseguro de como responder a su pregunta y lo medito unos segundos - Veré si puedo escapar del trabajo por unos minutos.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - le exigió la pequeña niña

\- Karura, tu papá tiene que trabajar, no puedes exigirle mucho, si no puede no puede - le dijo Temari.

\- ... - Se quedó callada más por decepción que por el regaño de su madre.

Shikamaru al ver así a su hija no pudo hacer otra cosa que prometerle que iría - Lo prometo.

Karura al escuchar eso levantó su rostro de su plato y miró a su padre - ¿En serio? - le preguntó feliz.

\- Sí - asintió el Nara a su hija, quién se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazarlo llena de felicidad.

\- Sí vas entonces lleva también al Hokage - dijo Shikadai quien seguía comiendo su desayuno.

\- ¿A Naruto?, ¿y eso para qué? - preguntó curioso a Shikadai.

\- Por Boruto, seguro se alegrará que su papá vaya, aún cuando no lo quiera admitir - les explicó su hijo, quien lo hacía para su mejor amigo aunque nunca lo admitiría.

En eso alguien se acerca y lo abraza por detrás - Igual que tu oni-chan - le dijo divertida su hermana menor.

\- ¿Eh? - este veía a su hermana por el costado, y aunque fuera cierto él nunca iba a admitir que estaba feliz con que su padre se hiciera un tiempo para ir a la clase abierta.

\- Admítelo, te alegra que papá haya dicho que iría a la clase abierta - le dijo a su hermano sonriéndole.

\- ¡No es cierto! - le gritó Shikadai, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Karura.

A ella le gustaba molestar a su hermano, como a toda hermana menor - Estás todo rojo - todo eso le divertía a Karura - Que tierno.

\- Ya basta ustedes dos, no se juega durante el desayuno - les dijo Temari autoritaria desde su asiento - Y tú señorita siéntate que llegarán tarde a la escuela - le dijo Temari a su hija.

\- Sí, mamá/Temari - dijeron Shikamaru, Shikadai y Karura al unísono, mientras veían a la matriarca del clan Nara.

Al terminar de desayunar los dos chicos y Shikamaru estaban en la sala de su casa preparándose para irse.

\- Papá, arreglarme el cabello - le pidió Karura, mientras le ofrecía su peine.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga otro peinado? - le preguntó Shikamaru a su hija.

Pero esta negó con su cabeza - No, el de siempre está bien - y se sentó dándole la espalda a su padre.  
Shikamaru tomó el peine que le ofrecía su hija, su cabello ya no era el mismo a cuando tenia 5 años, era mas largo, le cubría toda la espalda, hasta llegar a su espalda baja, y su cabello estaba separado por una raya al costado que iba de derecha a izquierda, su flequillo estaba separado de la misma manera, y uno que otros mechones que caían a los costados de su rostro, este se dispuso a hacer dos trenzas a los costados de su cabeza juntándolas en la parte de atrás de la niña con un moño verde, dejando dos mechones del largo cabello a los costados, dándole un aspecto inocente.

\- ¿Así está bien? - preguntó Shikamaru, haciéndole ver su cabello con un espejo.

\- Sí, gracias papá - se levantó y giró sobre sí misma, viendo de frente a su padre para darle un beso en su mejilla.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa Nara, para poder despedirse de Temari.

\- Que les vaya bien, y ustedes dos no se pongan flojos - les dijo Temari a su esposo e hijo.

\- Si, si ya lo sabemos - contestaron estos dos ante la risa de Karura por la escena.

\- Te veré en unas horas mamá - la saludó su hija, con su típica sonrisa.

\- Sí, ya nos vemos en la escuela - le sonrió a ambos hijos.

Karura estaba por salir de la casa junto con su hermano, pero antes que eso le habló a su padre - No lo olvides papá, es a las 10 - le recordó a Shikamaru.

\- No lo olvidaré - dijo mientras Karura los saludaba con la mano siguiendo a Shikadai quien se había adelantado fuera de la casa.

Se cercioro que sus hijos se hubieran ido y volteó a ver a Temari - Entonces te veo en unas horas - le dijo con su típica sonrisa de costado.

También ella le sonrió - Parece que sí - se quedaron viendo a los ojos durante unos segundos, pero fue Temari quien deciso el contacto primero - Ve al trabajo, perezoso - le dijo, dándole un leve golpe a su hombro derecho.

Este seguía sonriendo y le contestó - Claro problemática - mientras dijo esto le dio un casto beso a su esposa, juntando sus frentes le profesó su amor con las palabras más simples pero hermosas que hay en todo el mundo, lo que cualquier mujer quiere escuchar del hombre que ama - Te amo - colocó sus brazos a los costados de Temari y la levantó del suelo dándole otro beso, que duró más de un minuto.

Temari se separó de él para tomar aire - Y yo a ti - le dijo al poner ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro acercándolo para darse otro beso.

Shikamaru bajo a Temari al piso y se dirigió a la puerta, saludando a su esposa, quien hacia lo mismo con él, pero apenas cerró la puerta no contaba con que lo estuvieran esperando sus hijos y que estos hubieran visto toda la escena desde la parte de afuera de su casa, Karura fue la primera en hablar.

\- Que lindos - sentenció esta con una mano delante de su boca, viendo pícaramente a su padre junto a Shikadai, quien al parecer había tomado una foto de la escena con su celular, para después mostrárselo a la abuela y a su tía Ino.

Shikamaru estaba rojo como un tomate - ¡No era que ustedes ya se habían ido! - les gritó a ambos, muy avergonzado y nervioso.

\- Decidimos esperarte para hacer un tramo juntos - explicó Shikadai revisando las fotos que había tomado de sus padres - Pero veo que los sorprendimos en un momento bastante romántico, creo que esto le gustará a la abuela y a la tía Ino.

\- ¡Shikadai! - gritó Shikamaru, aún avergonzado que sus hijos lo sorprendiera en un momento íntimo con su esposa.

La niña reía divertida - Vamos papá - tomó a su padre por su gabardina para que empezarán a caminar.  
De camino a sus respectivos destino Shikadai y Karura no dejaban de molestar a su padre sobre lo que pasó en la entrada de su casa con su madre, estaban cerca de la academia así que Karura y Shikadai se despidieron de su padre para ir y unirse con sus amigos, mientras Shikamaru seguía su propio camino hacia la torre del Hokage.

\- ¡Karura! - la llamaron, eran las tres hermanas Uchiha en la entrada de esta junto con Chocho y Belle.

\- ¡Hola! - las saludo y dejó atrás a Shikadai quien se fue a reunir con su grupo de amigos.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - le preguntó Sarada.

\- Bien - contestó sonriendo.

\- Karura déjame copiar tu tarea, ni Sarada ni las demás quieren prestarme sus cuadernos, se lo pedí también a Denki, pero tampoco me lo quiere dar - le pidió Chocho.

\- Eso es porque las tareas se suponen que debes resolverlas tu - explicó Karura a su amiga de la infancia, pero sabía que aunque le diera un sermón de diez minutos Chocho no la hubiera escuchado.

Dicho y hecho así fue - Si, esta bien. ¿Entonces, Karura? - como si le hubiera hablado al viento.

Suspiró resignada - Solo por esta vez - y sacó de su mochila su cuaderno para dárselo a Chocho.

\- ¡Gracias! - le dedicó una gran sonrisa, guardando el cuaderno recibido en su mochila.

Sarada se le acercó - Sabes que te las volverá a pedir, ¿verdad? - le hizo ver lo obvio a su amiga.

Subió sus hombros a modo de restarle importancia - Ya lo sé, pero yo no cedo tan fácilmente - contestó a su comentario - Será la primera y la última - sentenció la menor de los Nara.

\- Eso díselo a ti misma - intervino Nanami, la mayor de las gemelas Uchiha.

Para tratar de cambiar el tema les pregunto - ¿Y sus padres van a venir a la clase abierta?

\- Los míos sí, solo espero que no me avergüencen - dijo Chocho, a lo que todas rieron un poco nerviosas.

\- Mi mama dijo que se haría un tiempo, a ver si puede escaparse del hospital por unas horas - explicó Sarada.

\- La nuestra dijo que si vendría, que no se lo perdería por nada en el mundo, junto a la tía Saya, ¿verdad, Belle? - le preguntó Akemi a su prima.

Belle asintió ante la pregunta - Si, ambas van a venir - sentenció y vio a su amiga, y le preguntó - ¿Y los tuyos Karura? - pero esta pareció que no las escuchaba, mientras miraba hacia el lado opuesto a donde ellas se encontraban.

Akemi se acercó a esta y le tocó el hombro llamándola - ¿Karura?

Ante el contacto la niña se sobresaltó, y miró a su grupo de amigas - Lo siento, estaba distraída - se disculpó con estas - ¿De qué hablaban?

\- De la clase abierta de hoy día - contestó Sarada, viéndola un poco extraño.

Entonces recordó que ella había sacado el tema, y les contestó a la pregunta - Cierto, sí mis papás van a venir.

\- ¿Los dos? ¿Tú papá no tiene trabajo en la torre del Hokage? - preguntó Nanami, incrédula ante lo dicho por Karura.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar hacía la entrada de la academia, mientras Karura les hablaba - Sí, pero se tomará un pequeño descanso, para poder venir con mamá - refuto lo dicho con anterioridad a sus amigas.  
Entes de que pudieran entrar al edificio Akemi separó a Karura del grupo quedando las dos atrás, y le preguntó preocupada - ¿Karura, te encuentras bien?

\- Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué la pregunta? - esta la miró extrañada, ante la pregunta formulada.

La niña azabache la veía con un semblante preocupado, pero no quiso insistir más - No, por nada.  
Se escuchaban varias pisadas corriendo - ¡Oigan, entren o se les hará tarde! - les gritó Boruto pasando a su costado.

Y las chicas corrieron para su salón, siguiendo a Boruto y a los demás chicos, apenas entraron se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, cuando llegó el profesor Shino las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, pero a Akemi no se le quitaba la preocupación hacia su amiga, sentada a su costado.

Eran las 9.30 de la mañana, Shikamaru se encontraba en su oficina redactando papeles, cuando unos golpeteos en su puerta hicieron que se distrajera.

Desde donde estaba sentado le dijo a su invitado - Pase - pero este no despegaba su vista de los documentos que estaba revisando - Dejen los documentos encima de esos otros, después los revisaré - le indicó a la persona que entró a la habitación.

Se pudo escuchar la risa de una mujer que el hombre reconoció de inmediato, y levantó su cabeza del escritorio - Todavía te faltan muchos años para que me ordenes que hacer, bebito llorón.

Shikamaru sonrió al ver a su esposa apoyada sobre la puerta, muy bien vestida y maquillada, con el pelo suelto y un vestido ni muy corto ni muy largo, bastante ceñido al cuerpo - Que hermosa se ve señora Nara - la miro de pies cabeza - ¿Acaso es para mí? - le preguntó pícaramente a su esposa, mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para acercarse a ella y darle un beso, que ella correspondió.

\- Sigue soñando cariño , es para la clase abierta de los niños - Shikamaru abrió los ojos ante la revelación, miro el reloj de la pared en su oficina y vio la hora, 9.40 de la mañana y volvió a ver a Temari, quien continuó hablando - Sabía que lo olvidarías, así que vine personalmente a recogerlos.

Pensó haber oído mal, así que le preguntó - ¿Recogernos?

Ella asintió y lo miró - A ti y a Naruto - dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana de la oficina.

\- ¿A Naruto? Temari no creo que él... - antes de que pudiera continuar Temari lo interrumpió.

\- No hay peros Shikamaru, los llevaré a los dos aunque tenga que ser a rastras - dijo muy firmemente desviando su vista de la ventana, para verlo a él y acercársele.

Shikamaru pensó que le daría un beso y cerró los ojos, pero de pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, abrió los ojos y vio hacia atrás - ¡Temari! - gritó saliendo de su estudio para seguirla.

Pero era muy tarde, Temari ya había entrado a la oficina de Naruto y este miró primero a la mujer y después a su consejero - ¿Shikamaru, qué está pasando? - preguntó el Hokage atónito.

\- Vengo para llevarte a la clase abierta - dijo Temari, como si estuviera recalcando lo obvio.

\- Temari no puedo moverme de aquí, si lo hago me retrasaré con todo el papeleo - indicando las montañas de papeles que aún le faltaban por revisar.

\- Sabía que dirías eso, así que traje a alguien para que te reemplazara durante el tiempo que estarás en la academia - e indicó a quien estuviera detrás de la puerta que entrará a la oficina, y allí se encontraba el Sesto Hokage.

\- ¡Kakashi!/¡Kakashi-sensei! - gritaron ambos al unísono, al ver al Sesto apoyado al marco de la puerta.

\- Hola - los saludó muy casualmente - Temari me llamó para que reemplazara a Naruto por unas cuantas horas, y no pude negar mi ayuda a una mujer tan bella - dijo indicando a la mujer parada en medio de la oficina, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Shikamaru, poniéndolo celoso.

\- Muchas gracias Kakashi, su comentario me alaga - le sonrió al hombre, y volvió a ver al Hokage quien seguía sentado en su escritorio - Entonces Naruto, Kakashi te reemplazará, así que ahora no tienes excusas para no ir - le hizo ver lo obvio.

\- Lo siento, Temari pero no puedo dejar mi puesto - dijo Naruto viéndola.

Temari suspiró muy pesadamente - Pensaba hacer esto de la forma sencilla y siendo civilizada, pero ustedes dos me la ponen muy difícil chicos - mientras sacaba un pergamino, del cual invocó su abanico gigante y se acercaba muy peligrosamente hacia su esposo y Hokage, mientras Kakashi veía divertido la escena.

\- ...Temari, es...espera... - Se pudo escuchar por toda la aldea de la hoja los gritos del Séptimo Hokage y su consejero, siendo golpeados por la matriarca del clan Nara, Nara Temari, quien no se rendiría hasta llevarlos hacía la academia de sus hijos.

De vuelta en la académica Shino estaba explicando a sus alumnos la clase abierta - Ahora, sus padres van a entrar para la clase abierta, solo espero que se sepan comportar y mostrarles que son estudiantes aplicados - explicó a sus alumnos los cuales estaban más entretenidos en otras cosas.

\- Sí, sensei - dijeron los niños del salón al unísono.

\- Que fastidio es todo esto - sentenció Shikadai quien mantenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio.

Los padres estaban fuera de cada uno de los salones, esperando que los dejaran pasar para la clase abierta de ese día, entre ellos se encontraban los padres de los niños que representaban la nueva generación, Ino, Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Choji, Karui, Diva y Saya, a los pocos metros de allí se podía ver como tres personas más se acercaban a dicho salón.

\- Naruto, no pensé que podrías venir - le dijo su antigua compañera de equipo Sakura Haruno.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasó? - preguntó mirándolo Ino - Te ves muy mal, peor que de costumbre si tengo que decir - y luego vio a Temari - Vaya, vaya que bien te ves Temari - le dijo Ino desviando su atención a lo bien arreglada que la mujer se veía - ¿Acaso es para cuando tu y Shikamaru vuelvan a casa? - le susurro al oído de su amiga pícaramente.

Temari se sonrojo mucho ante el comentario y le contestó muy nerviosa - No digas tonterías Ino - pero esta seguía tomándole el pelo a la esposa de su amigo.

Mientras Diva y Saya se acercaron a Naruto para inspeccionar su rostro - Sí que te dieron unos muy buenos golpes, se te ve peor que Shikamaru - indicó Diva mirándolo, y entonces vio a Temari, entendiéndolo todo, cosa que le provocó una risa instantánea muy sutil.

\- ¿Estás bien Naruto? - le preguntó su esposa Hinata, al ver el rostro de este con varios rasguños y uno que otro golpe.

\- No quiero hablar de ello Hinata, mejor entremos dattebayo - aunque estuviera mal herido, le agradecía a Temari que lo hubiera obligado a venir. Y así en cada salón entraron los padres de los niños.

\- Boruto, ¿no es tu papá? - le preguntó Iwabe a su amigo.

Y entonces todos los niños del salón se emocionaron al saber que entre los padres también se encontraba el líder de la aldea y gritaron - ¡El Hokage!

\- Ni siquiera sé para que vino, si le dije que no era necesario - pero el niño estaba feliz que él hubiera podido ir, aunque nunca se lo diría o admitiría.

\- ¿Pero porqué estará tan golpeado? - preguntó Inojin al ver el rostro del padre de su amigo, a lo que nadie tenía una respuesta.

Chocho le dijo a su amiga sentada debajo de ella - Karura, allí están tus papás - le indicó, pero no obtuvo respuesta de esta quien seguía mirando al frente.

\- ¿Karura? - la volvieron a llamar, pero esta vez era Belle.

\- ... - esta seguía sin hablar y sin mirar a nadie o a nada en específico, solo miraba al frente.

Chocho estaba empezando a enfadarse con la actitud de su amiga, así que llamó más fuerte - ¡Karura! - y toda la clase, incluso los padres miraron la escena.

La niña se sobresaltó ante el grito - ¡Eh! - y vio a su amiga molesta por ajustarla de esa manera, y le preguntó - ¡¿Pero qué te pasa Chocho?!

\- ¿Qué me pasa? - se indicó a si misma, para después seguir hablando - Más bien, ¿qué te pasa a ti? - le dijo indicando a Karura.

Esta la miró extrañada ante la afirmación - ¿A qué te refieres? - no sabia a lo que se refería.

\- Nuestros padres están aquí, y tú ni caso me haces - le respondió indicando la parte trasera del salón en donde se encontraban los padres de los alumnos.

Entonces lo entendió todo y se disculpó con esta - Lo siento Chocho, estaba distraída.

\- Lo has estado mucho últimamente - intervino Sarada sentada al lado derecho de Chocho.

\- ¿Segura que no te pasa nada? - le preguntó Nanami a su amiga preocupada por su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días.

Karura movió sus manos restando le importancia al asunto y sentenció lo siguiente, para tranquilizar sus amigas y dispersar todas las miradas hacía ella, incluida la de sus padres y hermano, quienes la veían preocupados - Sí, sólo estaba muy metida en mis propios pensamientos, eso es todo, por eso no te escuché - sin embargo Akemi no le creía del todo.

Shino carraspeo para llamar la atención de los niños y los padres - Muy bien niños, empezaremos la clase de hoy - ante lo cual todos asintieron, con uno que otro niño más aburrido que el otro.

 *** (Pongan la canción)**

Los profesores estaban dictando su clase, mientras los padres estaban en el fondo del salón, observando a sus hijos y estos prestando atención a la clase, por miedo a que sus madres los regañaran cuando regresaran a sus casas.

En el salón de Shino pasaba lo mismo, pero había dos alumnas que no prestaban atención a clases, siendo Karura y Akemi.

Akemi estaba preocupada no solo por el comportamiento de Karura, si no que algo muy peligroso se estaba acercando a su amiga, podía sentirlo. Por esta razón durante una parte de la clase la estuvo observando, sin que Karura se diera cuenta, o mejor dicho ella no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera al estar en una especie de trance.

Karura se encontraba en su pupitre al lado de Akemi, todo parecía normal cuando...

 **POR KARURA**

Estaba tranquilamente sentada en mi pupitre cuando mi ojo derecho parecía empezar a nublarse y escuché la misma voz de nuevo - ...Karura... - eso me dejó atónita, nunca me había llegado a llamar tan lejos, no hasta la escuela.

En eso una neblina negra se empezó a formar y a distorsionar ante mis ojos el salón, mis compañeros empezaban a desaparecer uno por uno, me levante de mi asiento - ¿Pero qué?, ¿Qué está pasando? - miré a mí alrededor, nadie me había oído hablar, como si yo no existiera.

Esa extraña neblina se estaba formando más y más a mi alrededor, casi como si me estuviera tragando, haciéndome desaparecer. Tenía miedo, mire otra vez a mí alrededor pero no había nadie, dirigí mi mirada hacia la parte trasera del salón, mis padres no estaban allí, ni tampoco los demás, estaba sola, y esa cosa seguía envolviéndome cada vez más, llevándome con él.

 **FIN POR KARURA * (Paren la canción)**

Por enésima vez Akemi volteó a ver a Karura, pero esta vez lo que vio la aterrorizó, Karura estaba siendo envuelta por una neblina negra muy siniestra, quería ayudarla pero no sabia como, parece que era la única que se había dado cuenta.

Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente - ¡Karura, cuidado! - gritó llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Todos en el salón vieron a Akemi extrañados y luego a Karura, quien veía a Akemi, pero debido a ese anómalo acontecimiento quedó muy débil, desmayándose en medio de la clase, de no haber sido por Shikamaru quien la tomó en sus brazos esta se hubiera golpeado la cabeza con el piso.

Tanto alumnos como padres empezaron a amontonarse a su alrededor preguntando los típicos "¿Qué le pasó?, ¿Estará bien? ".

Shikamaru se estaba molestando, no dejaban de hostigarlo con tontas preguntas, era obvio que su hija no estaba bien - Podrían apartarse - los miró a todos y estos así lo hicieron, entonces este nombró al profesor - Shino si no te molesta llevaré mi hija a la enfermería - le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta de abajo.

\- Claro que no - le dijo mientras veía como su amigo se llevaba a su alumna, pero antes de salir Shikamaru vio a su hijo y esposa, quienes veían preocupados a la chica en brazos, pero este les dio una mirada tranquilizadora a ambos, para que no se preocuparan, y finalmente salió del salón.

Durante el trayecto hacia la enfermería Karura despertó, pero sentía que se estaba moviendo y que estaba en los brazos de alguien, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y lo vio - ¿Papá? - Karura al ver a su padre se alteró un poco al ver que no se encontraban en el salón de clases, pero el agarre de Shikamaru en ella era firme, evitando que se soltara.

Este miró a su hija - Al fin despiertas - le dijo sonriendo, pero sus ojos denotaban preocupación.  
Esta no sabia que había pasado, solo recordaba que Akemi la había llamado, lo que sucedió antes o después de ese momento no lo recordaba, era como si una cortina de humo bloqueará esos recuerdos - ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó confundida - Me duele la cabeza - dijo masajeando su cien, la cual le dolía horrores.

\- Tranquila, te desmayaste en clase - le respondió - Te estoy llevando a la enfermería - explicó el porque no estaba en el salón a su hija, teniéndola aún en sus brazos.

La niña miraba su perfil y rodeó el cuello de su padre con sus finos brazos - Lo siento papá - avanzaron hasta un pasillo en donde al parecer las luces no funcionaban bien, haciendo que se viera más oscuro de lo que en realidad era, al llegar a la esquina de una escalera Karura volvió a ver esa sombra que vio en el bosque, solo que esta vez más bien parecía ser la de un hombre adulto.

Mientras Karura veía esa silueta, Shikamaru no entendía esa repentina disculpa de su hija - ¿De qué te estás disculpando? - de repente sintió que el agarre alrededor de su cuello se hacía más fuerte.

Karura contestó con un - No lo sé... - temblando, mientras veía esa figura que la observaba con unos ojos morados brillantes - Pero lo siento - y entonces escondió su rostro en el cuello de Shikamaru, para no seguir viendo esos ojos que le provocaban miedo.

Shikamaru estrecho el pequeño cuerpo de su hija contra su pecho, brindándole la protección que sin necesidad de hablar le pedía su hija.

Llegaron a la enfermería y tocaron la puerta - ¿Se puede pasar? - preguntó el hombre antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Pasen - habló una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta corrediza.

Shikamaru así lo hizo, y entró junto a su hija, quién seguía abrazándolo, era la primera vez que iba a la enfermería, así que movió su rostro hacia todas partes de la habitación, y en eso vio a la médico de la escuela, una mujer maquillada, de mediana estatura, tal vez la misma que su tía Ino, y era bastante bonita, pero no tanto como su madre, además Karura pudo divisar en su placa su apellido, Yamamoto.

La mujer al ver a Shikamaru le llamó la atención, sin importarle que llevará a una niña en sus brazos y los hizo pasar, le preguntó coquetamente con una sonrisa en sus pintados labios - ¿Qué se le ofrece? - cosa que no le agrado mucho a Karura, haciendo un pequeño puchero, entendiendo lo que la mujer trataba de hacer.

\- Mi hija acaba de sufrir un desmayo, ¿podría revisarla? - le pidió Shikamaru amablemente, sin percatarse de las obvias atenciones que esta tenía con él.

\- Claro, con mucho gusto - le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Haga que se recueste sobre una de las camillas - le indicó una de las pocas camillas en la pequeña enfermería.

\- Papá, no es necesario que te quedes - mientras veía como su padre se acercaba con una pequeña banca a su cama momentánea.

\- Claro que sí, ¿cómo podría dejarte sola? - contestó, tocando con su mano una de sus pequeñas y redondas mejillas.

\- Tu papi tiene razón - y esta tocó el hombro de Shikamaru para llamar su atención - Ahora recuéstate linda, vamos a ver que tienes - le dijo, aunque esta lo hiciera de mala gana, no le gustaba su actitud alrededor de su padre.

La doctora terminó de revisarla e hizo su informe sobre la revisión - Al parecer no tiene nada, ningún tipo de daño superficial ni tampoco interno - le explicó al hombre que tenía en frente - Tal vez sólo esté cansada - dio su opinión médica al padre, quien no estaba del todo convencido.

\- Visto papá, tu regresa, yo estaré bien - siguió insistiendo la niña a su padre, para que se alejará de la enfermera.

Entonces la mujer hizo un vano intento de alejar a Shikamaru de Karura por unas cuantas horas - Tal vez le gustaría esperar a que su hija se recupere mientras comemos algo afuera.

Él volteó un poco para verla - Estoy casado - le dijo este cortantemente, pero al mismo tiempo de una manera respetuosa a la mujer.

Esta se sorprendió pensó que era padre soltero, al ser normalmente las madres quienes llevaban a sus hijos a la enfermería, ella había asumido mal - ¿Oh?, que pena - sin contar el hecho que debido a sus guantes no podía ver si tuviera o no su argolla de casado.

Karura insistió - ¿Papá? - aún cuando la enfermera ya no estuviera interesada en su papá quería que este regresara al salón, no sólo para acompañar a su mamá, si no que también para su hermano, sabía que era importante para él que su padre estuviera allí, aunque no lo dijera.

Shikamaru vio resignado a su hija, realmente no podía decirle que no, aún peor con esos ojos que le recordaban a la mandona de su esposa - Está bien señorita, pero te quedarás aquí hasta que regrese para recogerte - sentenció finalmente.

La niña sonrió a su padre - Sí, papá. Tu sólo ve, yo estaré bien - le dijo indicándole la puerta para que se fuera de regreso.

Así lo iba a hacer, pero no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la cien a Karura - Descansa - dijo para luego marcharse.

Esta logró saludarlo antes que cerrará la puerta - Nos vemos luego - recibiendo su típica sonrisa de medio lado en respuesta, y al cerrarse la puerta ella cerró sus ojos para poder dormir.

Cuando llegó al salón Shikamaru vio que justamente su hijo y el de Naruto estaban resolviendo unos problemas de matemáticas.

-¿De qué me perdí? - preguntó a su esposa mientras se le acercaba.

\- No mucho, ¿y cómo está Karura? - preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

\- Está bien, solo fue el cansancio - le dijo para no preocuparla, pero Temari lo conocía y sabía que le ocultaba algo.

Ya era casi medio día, y se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, en la enfermería, la doctora despertó a Karura para decirle lo siguiente - Te quedas aquí, tengo que ir a la sala de profesores por unos papeles, la puerta estará cerrada así que nadie pueda molestarte. Si es algún familiar tuyo, espera hasta que yo regrese, ¿entendido?

\- Claro Yamamoto-sensei - la vio salir con una sonrisa en el rostro y la niña volvió así a quedarse dormida.

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando se escuchó un susurro - ...Karura... - la llamó, pero esta vez siguió hablando - ...Despierta...Karura... - casi como si fuera una orden esta así la hizo, ella aún estaba dormida pero su cuerpo respondía a lo que esta voz le decía, abrió los ojos y sentó su pequeño cuerpo sobre la camilla de esa enfermería.

\- ...Ven a mi... - le dijo la voz - ...Ve a el bosque... - Como por arte de magia la puerta de la enfermería se abrió por sí sola - ...Ve al bosque del clan, Karura... - le insistía la misteriosa voz a la niña.

\- Sí - se levantó de la camilla y caminó hacia la salida, cuando salió por completo de la habitación la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y se cerró con el seguro, del mismo modo que lo había dejado la doctora minutos antes, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, con la ligera diferencia que la hija menor del matrimonio Nara no se encontraba en ella.

Al otro lado de la academia Shikamaru, Temari y Shikadai se dirigían hacia la enfermería - Entonces a ver si entiendo, ¿vamos a comer nuestro almuerzo en la enfermería? - preguntó Shikadai a sus padres.

\- Sí, no podemos dejar que tu hermana coma sola, además que su almuerzo se quedó en el salón - explicó su madre, mientras tenía entre sus manos el almuerzo de Karura.

Cuando estaban por llegar Shikamaru divisó a la doctora viniendo por otro pasillo y esta lo vio a el junto a su esposa e hijo - Señor Nara, ¿va a ver a su hija? - le preguntó sonriéndole mientras también miraba a Temari, debía admitir que su esposa era muy hermosa.

\- Sí, junto con mi esposa e hijo - le dijo indicándole Temari y Shikadai, para que entendiera la indirecta.

\- Ya veo, dejé a la niña durmiendo en la enfermería - le dijo mientras los cuatro volvían a encaminarse hacia la habitación - Tenía que recoger unos papeles de la sala de profesores - explicó mientras abría la puerta con su llave, pero al abrir la puerta todos se percataron que estaba vacía, no había ni rastro de la niña.

Temari miró a la doctora - ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Ella miró a los dos adulto y empezó a balbucear - No...No lo entiendo, la dejé aquí - indicando la cama en donde estaba durmiendo minutos atrás la niña - Deje la puerta cerrada con llave, ¿cómo pudo salir? - se preguntó más a si misma, no entendía la situación.

\- ¿Tal vez por la ventana? - indicó Shikadai a sus padres la ventana al frente del escritorio de la doctora.

Temari la vio - Pero esta está cerrada, si hubiera salido por allí estaría abierta - supuso viéndola - Y tampoco hay pisadas en el escritorio - reviso la superficie, pero estaba limpio, de haber subido Karura habría dejado las huellas de sus sandalias.

E intervino Shikamaru haciendo ver algo obvio - Además que no habría podido volver a cerrarla aunque quisiera, al estar afuera.

\- ¿Entonces dónde está Karura? - le preguntó Temari viendo preocupada a su esposo.

Shikamaru no supo que decir, sólo dijo lo que sabía - No lo sé - mientras miraba a Temari.

Temari estaba aterrada que algo le pudiera pasar, como esa vez en el bosque del clan - ¡Hay que ir a buscarla! - estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarla ahora mismo, pero Shikamaru habló.

Su esposo intentó detenerla - ¡No seas tonta Temari! - la tomó del brazo para que no se fuera de la habitación, sobre todo en ese estado - Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está - intentó razonar con ella.

Ella lo miró furiosa - ¡Entonces estas diciendo que nos quedemos aquí de brazos cruzados, mientras mi bebé puede estar por allí quien sabe donde! - le gritó por no dejar que se fuera.

Este se exaspero, pero seguía intentando hacerla entrar en razón - No estoy diciendo eso - la acercó a él para tranquilizarla - Debemos pensar con la cabeza fría - apoyó su frente con la de Temari y le susurró - Además piensa en Shikadai, él no te puede ver en este estado - dijo indicándole su primogénito.

Temari se quedó callada, él tenía razón no podía actuar de esa forma en frente de Shikadai y lo miró, estaba tan preocupado como ellos por saber el paradero de su hermana menor.

Shikamaru siguió hablando - Te prometo que la encontraré, ustedes dos regresen y después vayan a casa - les indicó.

\- Pero... - quiso intervenir Shikadai.

\- Nada de peros Shikadai, quédate con tu madre - le miró seriamente a lo que Shikadai se quedó sin palabras.

Pero su esposa intervino - Nada de eso, apenas las clases terminen le pediré a Ino que cuide de Shikadai por unas horas - le informaba que iba a hacer.

Shikamaru pasó su mano por su cabello, como signo de fastidio - No seas necia...

No le dejó terminar - No lo estoy siendo, además a Shikadai no le importará quedarse con ellos mientras buscamos a Karura - dijo lo último viendo a su hijo.

\- Por supuesto que no - contestó a la afirmación hecha por su madre, muy convencido.

Temari lo miraba desafiante, no se iba rendir sobre este tema, a lo que Shikamaru no pudo hacer otra cosa que acceder a las demandas de su esposa.

Suspiró pesadamente - Está bien - a lo que Temari sonrió satisfecha - Ahora hay que regresar a informarle a Naruto - y así hicieron, los tres salieron de la enfermería.

Mientras salían dejaron a la doctora allí parada, quién se quedó callada durante toda la conversación de los tres integrantes de la familia Nara, aún no entendía que era lo que exactamente había pasado allí, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que esos tres estuvieron conversando con ella allí presente y nadie pidió su opinión, era como si hubieran estado en su propio mundo y ella no existiera.

Los tres se dirigieron al salón de sus hijos y apenas entraron buscaron a Naruto, divisándolo mientras comía con Boruto, Hinata y su hermana pequeña Himawari. Shikamaru fue quien lo llamó para que salieran y no alterarán a los demás sobre la desaparición de su hija.

Apenas estuvieron afuera empezaron a conversar - Dime, ¿qué pasa Shikamaru? - le preguntó viéndolos - Los veo a los tres muy nerviosos - indicó lo obvio, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Karura desapareció - fue Shikadai el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Cómo que desapareció? - se inquietó el rubio amigo de Shikamaru - ¿No estaba en la enfermería? - les preguntó.

\- La doctora la dejó sola por unos minutos, y al regresar ella ya no estaba - le explicó Shikamaru.

\- ¿No habrá salido a dar un paseo o algo? - preguntó otra vez el Hokage.

\- Imposible, Karura no iría a ningún lado sin el permiso mío o de Shikamaru - le indicó, ya que Karura jamás los preocuparía de esa forma - Lo más extraño es que cuando llegamos la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y no hay indicios de que haya salido por la ventana - le dijeron lo que descubrieron.

\- ¿Y el ducto de ventilación? - volvió a preguntar Naruto, pensando en todas las posibles posibilidades de como Karura se hubiera podido haber escapado.

\- Tampoco, el ducto es demasiado pequeño para que quepa una persona, ni siquiera yo o Boruto pudimos entrar allí dentro - de pronto Shikadai se dio cuenta del tipo de información que se le había escapado sin querer.

\- No quiero ni saber como sabes eso - le dijo Shikamaru tapándose sus ojos.

\- Cuando todo este asunto esté resuelto y encontremos a Karura tu y yo hablaremos muy seriamente Shikadai - le dijo Temari sonriendo muy tétricamente, cosa que hizo empalidecer al niño.

Este simplemente se limitó a responderle con un - Sí mamá - no quería que se molestará más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Regresando al tema, necesito a mí disposición diez ninjas como máximo, para buscar en todo el perímetro de la aldea - le pidió Shikamaru a su amigo.

\- Entendido, iré inmediatamente – y este estaba a punto de irse cuando su consejero lo detuvo.

\- No será necesario, yo puedo encargarme, solo necesito tu consentimiento para decirle a Kakashi - le dijo - Pasa aunque sea el día de hoy con tu familia, me encargaré yo de este asunto, es mi hija - le expresó su punto.

Suspiró, sabía que Shikamaru tenía razón, pero Karura también era amiga de Boruto, y por eso quería ayudar, pero Shikamaru no iba a ceder - Está bien, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo - le indicó Naruto.

\- Claro - y luego miró a su esposa, quién aún cuando no quisiera mostrarlo estaba preocupada - Temari quédate aquí con Shikadai, cuando lo dejes con Ino me alcanzas - le dijo este a su esposa.

\- Sí - pero eso no tranquilizaba a Temari, aún le preocupaba pensar que le podría haber pasado a su pequeña hija.

\- No te preocupes, la encontraremos, no pudo haber ido muy lejos - la intentó tranquilizar.

\- Y tú mientras no estoy cuida bien de mamá - le indicó a Shikadai, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y este asintió, diciendo que no se preocupara por mamá, ante eso Shikamaru no pudo no reír, pero el tiempo corría y aun no sabían en donde se encontraba Karura y se fue.

Shikamaru se dirigió a la torre del Hokage donde Kakashi estaba reemplazando momentáneamente a Naruto, este le explicó la situación y lo que necesitaba para la búsqueda de su hija.

La niña que todos estaban buscando se estaba dirigiendo hacía el bosque de su clan, había pasado la seguridad de la salida sin problemas, solo les dijo que iba a ir al bosque del clan y que su padre ya lo sabía. Izumo y Kotetsu la conocían y no tenían razón para pensar que estuviera mintiendo, así que la dejaron salir.

Al adentrarse en el bosque su cuerpo cayó al piso como peso muerto y sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si nunca se hubiesen abierto y ella siguiera durmiendo, pero de la nada una gran nube o más bien una masa negra empezó a envolver su pequeño cuerpo haciéndolo desaparecer del punto en donde se desmayó.

Karura abrió los ojos, pero no se encontraba en la enfermería donde su padre la dejó, estaba en la montaña de los Hokage, más específicamente encima de la cara de la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Y el paisaje parecía ser Konoha pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, no tenía colores, parecía una escala de gris y negro, como una de esas fotos antiguas, así que bajó de la montaña y se dispuso a explorar aquel lugar.

Primero se dirigió a lo que sería su casa, al entrar noto que no había nadie, estaban las fotos pero no sus padres ni su hermano, intentó su suerte en la academia, ellos tampoco estaban allí, había personas pero no parecía como si estuvieran vivas, más bien caminaban despacio sin ninguna prisa, como si fueran zombis, y el aura que transmitían no era agradable, cada vez que se acercaba mucho a uno o los tocaba un gélido frío inundaba su pequeño cuerpo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntó a sí misma - Está no parece la típica Konoha - y siguió vagando durante unas cuantas horas por esa aldea hasta que divisó a alguien que conocía muy bien, su hermano junto con su tía Ino e Inojin, dirigiéndose a la residencia Yamanaka al haber terminado las clases.

\- ¡Oni-chan, Inojin, tía Ino! - corrió hacia ellos pero cuando los alcanzó a su hermano este la atravesó y pasó de largo, como si ella fuera aire - ¿Pero qué? - se miró las manos, no entendiendo la situación, así que intentó de nuevo - ¡Shika-nii! - gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Shikadai volteó su cuerpo y la miró - ¿Karura? - preguntó al aire al no lograr ver a nadie.

Inojin se le acercó y pregunto - ¿Shikadai que haces?

Este lo vio - No nada, pensé haber escuchado a Karura - dijo mientras volteaba a ver hacia donde estaba Karura, aún cuando no pudiera verla.

Inojin vio por la misma dirección que su amigo - Pero si no hay nadie - le dijo recalcando lo obvio, eso hizo que Karura se asustara aún más. Quería gritar y decir "Yo estoy aquí", pero habría sido inútil, ellos no la veían pensaba mientras agachaba su cabeza al piso.

\- Debió ser mi imaginación - los dos voltearon hacia adelante y siguieron su camino.

La niña volvió a levantar la cabeza y vio como su hermano y su amigo se alejaban y desaparecían - Shika-nii... - hasta que escuchó esa voz de nuevo.

\- ...Karura... - otra vez ese susurro, volteó hacia donde estaba la salida de la aldea, la voz provenía desde afuera, nadie custodiaba la entrada así que pudo salir sin problemas.

Apenas estuvo afuera la escuchó de nuevo - ... Karura... - venia desde la misma dirección en la que se encontraba el bosque del clan Nara y fue hacia allá.

Entonces las voz no la llamó solo una vez, la voz seguía repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, era aterrador, ella se adentró hacia la parte más oscura del bosque, esa que desde el picnic familiar su padre le había prohibido ir, bajo ninguna circunstancia debía acercarse a ese lado del bosque, pero esta vez tendría que desobedecer - Lo siento papá - y volvió a saltar sobre los árboles, hasta que llegó a ese mismo punto exacto de la última vez que estuvo en el bosque.

Se escuchó una voz detrás de un árbol - Veo que me encontraste, pequeña - y de este salió un hombre alto con el cabello color plata y ojos morados, llevaba encima una gabardina negra con unas nubes rojas alrededor de esta, una banda ninja de Yugakure y en la espalda lo que parecía ser una guadaña con tres filos, este se acercó a Karura y la observó de arriba a abajo - Tengo que admitirlo, eres muy linda, aún para ser solo una mocosa, y considerando que eres hija de Shikamaru - le dijo a lo que ella se sorprendió al nombrar a su padre - Pero teniendo en cuenta a la belleza de mujer con la que se casó es entendible - reflexionó recordando a la mujer de Shikamaru - ¿Qué le habrá visto tremenda mujer a tu papá?

A Karura no le gustó ese comentario y fue directo al punto - ¿Tú quién eres?

\- Pero que descortés, déjame presentarme - y se acercó más a ella, pero Karura se alejó con cada paso que él daba y se acercaba - Mi nombre es Hidan, soy un viejo conocido de tu querido papi, princesa - hizo una reverencia en signo de burla.

\- ¿Conoces a mi papá? - le preguntó escéptica a lo que el hombre le decía - Él nunca mencionó a alguien llamado Hidan - le dijo a Hidan, quien obviamente no se sorprendió ante ese comentario.

Río entre dientes y la miró - No me extraña que nunca me mencionara, después de todo yo maté su sensei - se acercó aún más a ella con sus ojos morados que brillaban, pero no en el buen sentido, se podía ver en ellos la sed de sangre - Déjame recordar, se llamaba Asuma.

Se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de esa persona - ¿El papá de Mirai-nee? - ella como los demás nunca lo había conocido, solo lo había visto en fotos y escuchado historias de su papá, siempre lo había descrito como una gran persona y un excelente ninja, además de haberlo considerado como un segundo padre.

\- Exacto - explotó en una maniática carcajada, cuando su cabeza se despegó de su cuello. Karura nunca antes había visto nada por el estilo, se espantó ante esa escena, no entendía como podía seguir con vida aún sin su cabeza - Mierda, desde que la escoria de tu padre me voló en pedazos me es muy difícil mantener las partes de mi cuerpo pegadas - sentenció mientras su cuerpo sin cabeza la buscaba y después de tanto tantear el terreno la encontró y se la volvió a colocar encima.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le preguntó Karura a Hidan - ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí? - le exigió saber, aún cuando sabía que podría ser peligroso tentar su suerte con ese indivuo, se podía ver la locura reflejada en sus ojos.

Hidan la miró y le sonrió sádicamente - La razón es muy simple, venganza - y continuó - Pero no te preocupes no te haré nada, aún. Te traje aquí solo para jugar un poco con la mente de tu querido papá, es muy divertido ver como se exaspera por encontrarte - dijo mientras miraba hacía una parte del bosque.

 *** (Pongan la segunda canción)**

Se podían divisas dos siluetas acercarse, eran Shikamaru y Temari, quienes después de buscar por todo el perímetro de la aldea se percataron que Karura no se encontraba en esta. Así que dirigieron su atención hacia el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea, mientras Shikamaru y Temari buscarían en el bosque del clan Nara.

Apenas Karura los vio los llamó a voz alta - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - pero estos al igual que su hermano pasaron de largo.

Hidan se río por la situación - Es inútil, ellos no pueden escucharte - le dijo a la niña - Estamos en otro plano, uno en donde vivimos los muertos que no podemos descansar en paz - le explicó que lugar era ese, y ahora Karura entendió porque allí todo era tan tétrico, nada tenía vida, porque todo estaba muerto, incluso la persona con la que estaba hablando en ese momento.

Miró hacía abajo y se podía ver un círculo, se distinguía aún cuando el pasto hubiera crecido, en algunas partes era más alto que el otro y en el pasto más corto se podía divisar el círculo - Entonces, tu estas enterrado aquí, en esta parte del bosque - indicó Karura mirándolo - Por eso siempre me llamabas, para decirme que viniera aquí, tu estás ligado a este y no puedes moverte de este lugar - concluyó al final, entendiéndolo todo por fin.

Hidan sonrió otra vez, cosa que asustaba a Karura - Pero mira que resultante ser una mocosa bastante astuta - y continuó hablando - Como se nota que eres su pequeña bastarda.

\- ... - Karura se quedó callada, quería rebatirle pero no sabía de lo que ese hombre seria capaz de hacerle.

\- Te daré un regalo por ser tan inteligente, te contaré que es lo que voy a hacer contigo y tu querida familia - su modo de hablar soñaba más amenazante y el tono de su voz se hizo más agudo y bajo - Porque de todas formas no recordarás nada de todo esto... - Karura podía escuchar, pero su cuerpo no podía reaccionar por las cosas tan horribles y aterradoras que ese hombre estaba diciéndole, de un momento a otro sintió su vista nublarse y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, lo último que logró escuchar de parte de Hidan fue un - Gracias... - muy falso, Karura cayó al piso y su cuerpo volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar en donde había desaparecido.

Temari paró en seco en una de las ramas de los árboles - ¿Qué pasa Temari?

Miraba hacía atrás - Me pareció escuchar un sonido seco, por donde acabamos de pasar - escudriñando los alrededores.

Shikamaru saltó hacía la misma rama en donde se encontraba Temari - Hay que ir a ver - y los dos saltaron volviendo sobre sus pasos, siguieron su camino hasta que encontraron lo que parecía ser un cuerpo en que se estaba moviendo y la reconocieron, era Karura.

Ambos gritaron su nombre - ¡KARURA! - se acercaron a su hija y notaron que tenía convulsiones, estaba muy pálida, con sus manos azuladas y su cuerpo estaba muy pero muy frío, casi como si hubiera estado en Yukigakure, lo que no tenía sentido, en Konoha estaban en plena primavera.

Temari tomó su muñeca y pudo sentir su pulso - Shikamaru, está en la segunda fase de hipotermia y su pulso esta muy débil - le dijo preocupada al hombre a su costado.

Este miró a la niña - Hay que llevarla con Sakura - tomó a Karura en brazos y los dos se dirigieron al hospital a la mayor velocidad posible, con cada minuto que pasaba su situación podría agravarse.

Uno minutos después, los dos cruzaron la puerta del hospital y divisaron a Sakura y la colocaron sobre una camilla, su tono de piel ya había empezado a ponerse azul y las convulsiones ya habían cesado, pero eso solo hizo que los dos adultos se preocuparan aún más.

Sakura reviso a la niña y pudo ver que estaba por entrar en la fase tres - ¡Tráiganme el mayor número de cobijas disponibles, junto con compresas calientes! ¡Ahora! - cada una de la enfermeras colocaron las compresas en su pecho, cuello y estomago, y sobre estas colocaron las mantas para que el calor se expandiera por todo su cuerpo.

Sólo había pasado un minuto y el color volvió a la pequeña - ¿Pero qué? - revisó su pulso y este era normal, no lo entendía ni ella ni el matrimonio Nara.

Karura abrió sus ojos y los miró parpadeando varias veces, vio a su padre - ¿Papá? ¿Dónde estamos? - sintió un gran calor, y dirigió su mirada hacía las mantas que la cubrían y se las quitó de encima, junto con las compresas - ¿Por qué tenía todas esas mantas encima? - ambos adultos la abrazaron, aliviados de que estuviera bien. Sin embargo la pequeña niña no lo entendía, no entendía nada de todo esto.

Los adulto se retiraron por un momento afuera de la habitación, Sakura fue la primera en hablar - Simplemente, no sé lo que pasó - no sabía explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir - Es imposible que una persona tenga un ataque de hipotermia tan severa, y se recupere como si nada - explicó algo que los otros dos ya sabían, no había una explicación lógica para todo lo ocurrido - Sí no les molesta quisiera que dejaran a Karura en observación por esta noche - les pidió.

Sin embargo Shikamaru se lo negó - Lo siento Sakura, pero no haremos eso, Karura regresará a casa con nosotros - mientras tomaba la mano de Temari.

\- Lo entiendo, pero... - Sakura quiso insistir, pero Temari la interrumpió.

\- Sakura, no sabemos cómo, pero se escapó de la enfermería de la escuela, aún con la puerta cerrada con llave - le explicó la rubia - No sabemos quién fue que la ayudó, o porque fue al bosque, pero no la volveremos a perder de vista - habló muy tajantemente Temari, no iba a dejar dejará su hija allí, sola y sin nadie que pudiera cuidarla.

Ante ese comentario Sakura se molestó levemente - ¿Estás insinuando que en este hospital la seguridad no es competente? - le preguntó mirando a Temari finamente.

\- No hemos dicho eso, simplemente que nos sentiríamos más seguros sabiendo que Karura está a salvo en casa - le explicó Shikamaru - Eso puedes entenderlo, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Shikamaru, haciendo referencia con Sarada.

Sakura no pudo hacer más que resignarse y dejar que se fueran, no podía retenerla cuando ambos padres estaban de acuerdo en llevarla a casa con ellos. Los tres salieron del hospital, Karura aún no entendía nada, pero Shikamaru y Temari le pidieron que hablarían de eso en casa, pero que antes irían a recoger a Shikadai. Se dirigieron a la casa de los Yamanaka y tocaron la puerta.

\- Hola chicos, y a ti también linda - se agachó a la misma altura que Karura para saludarla y verla mejor.

\- Buenas noches tía Ino - la niña le sonrió tiernamente a lo que hizo que Ino se sonrojara.

\- Cada vez que te veo te haces más mona, ven y déjame darte un abrazo - no pudo resistirse y la abrazó - Como quisiera que fueras mi hija - Shikamaru ya sabia en que dirección iba esto - Ya sé, cuando crezcas cásate con Inojin - le propuso a la pequeña.

Ella la miraba confundida - ¿Casarme?

Shikamaru la aleja de su hija de la mujer y la miró - Ya te dije que no Ino.

\- Eres un amargado Shikamaru, en algún momento Karura se casará - sentenció la mujer mientras miraba a su mejor amigo.

No quería que empezaran otra disputa, así que Temari intervino - Venimos por Shikadai.

Ino suspiró en resignación y llamó al niño - Shikadai tus padres están aquí.

Shikadai e Inojin salieron de la sala de estar, en cuanto el primero vio a su hermana corrió hacia ella y la abrazó - Menos mal que estás bien - ella lo abrazó a su vez - Estoy bien oni-chan - con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ino miraba algo extrañada la escena, así que miró a su amigo y su esposa - ¿Qué le paso? - le preguntó a la pareja de esposos.

\- Te lo explicaremos mañana Ino - le contestó el hombre - Ahora sólo queremos que Shikadai y Karura descansen - y los cuatro se fueron de allí, no sin antes saludar a su tía y a su amigo, y desaparecieron por las calles de Konoha.

Cuando llegaron a su casa cenaron y cada uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir, pero Shikamaru tenía algunas preguntas para Karura, y está noche ella se las contestaría. Estaba en la habitación de su hija, junto con ella sentada sobre su cama.

Shikamaru empezó a hablar - Karura, mamá dice que te has estado comportando raro últimamente.

Ella lo miró y le preguntó - ¿En qué sentido raro?

\- Eso quisiera que me lo explicaras tu - le dijo - ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y no supo que responder.

Tomó su mentón y lo levantó para que lo viera - ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? - le preguntó con un tono de voz bajo.

Finalmente ella habló de lo que hacía tiempo estaba pasándole - Desde hace un tiempo, escucho una voz - explicó a su padre.

Él no lo entendía - ¿Una voz?

Asintió y siguió con su explicación - Me llama, y me dice que vaya al bosque del clan.

\- ¿Sabes quién es? - preguntó, todo el asunto se estaba tornando muy extraño, ¿Quién podría tener interés en que ella fuera al bosque?, ¿Y para qué?

Negó con su cabeza - Pero lo vi - sentenció después.

Shikamaru le preguntó - ¿Cuándo?

\- Hoy mientras iba a la enfermería contigo, estaba escondido detrás de las escaleras - sentenció finalmente ella.

Esa información preocupó aún más a Shikamaru, él no había percibido a nadie - ¿Me lo puedes describir?

Karura lo pensó por unos momentos, tratando de recordar - Es un hombre, bastante alto y con los ojos morados.

Shikamaru en toda su vida había conocido a una sola persona que tuviera ese color de ojos, pero él estaba más que muerto y enterado - ¿Sabes quién es?

\- No - dijo la niña muy triste de no poder decirle nada más a su padre.

\- ¿Has visto su rostro? - sabía que la estaba hostigarlo con tantas preguntas, pero era algo necesario. Tampoco a él le gustaba hacerlo, más aún con su propia hija.

Karura trataba de recordar - Apareció cubierto de negro, lo único que logré ver fueron sus ojos.

\- Cuéntame que pasó hoy día cuando te dejé en la enfermería, ¿por qué fuiste al bosque? - al menos quería saber la razón de su huida de la enfermería.

\- Recuerdo que me quedé dormida después de que te fueras, unas horas después la doctora me despertó diciendo que iba a la sala de profesores para recoger unos papeles, y después... - ella trataba de recordad, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más difícil era para ella recordar algo - Lo siento, no lo recuerdo, no sé cómo fue que llegué al bosque. Cada vez que intento recordar, algo me lo impide.

Esto sólo hizo que Shikamaru se frustrara más, si Karura no recordaba lo que hacía durante esos lapsos de tiempo como iba a poder ayudarla. Sintió el peso de un pequeño cuerpo pegándose al suyo.

\- Papá, tengo miedo - dijo mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho - ¿Porqué esta pasándome esto? - levantó la cabeza y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Este la abrazó y sobo su espalda para tranquilizarla - Tranquila, no permitiré que nada más te pase.

Y entonces ella le preguntó - ¿Esta noche puedo dormir con ustedes papá?

Este esbozó una sonrisa - Claro que sí Karura - la besó en la frente, y se levanto de la cama, tendiéndole la mano - Vamos - ella sonrió y la tomo, ambos saliendo de se alcoba.

Se dirigieron a la recamara de ellos dos, vio a su esposa sobre el colchón leyendo un libro - Temari, Karura dormirá con nosotros - le dijo distrayéndola de su lectura.

La mujer dejó el libro sobre la mesita a su costado y le indicó a la niña el espacio vacío a su costado, para que se echara - Ven - ella así lo hizo y se acurrucó al lado de Temari, mientras esta acariciaba su cabeza.  
Shikamaru hubiera querido quedarse y seguir viéndolas pero tenía algo que hacer - Iré a hacer una llamada - y se fue a la primera planta.

Llamó a la única persona que podía hacer este trabajo, marco el número y esperó a que contestaran, hasta que escuchó un "¿Quién habla?" de esa personas - Ino, necesito que mañana vengas para mi casa - fue lo primero que dijo.

\- Vaya, es esa la forma de saludar - dijo Ino divertida en la otra parte de la línea.

\- Ino no tengo tiempo para tus juego, necesito tu ayuda - su voz sonaba muy preocupada, ella lo conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es sobre lo que pasó esta tarde, es algo grave? - le preguntó preocupada.

\- No sabría si definirlo grave, pero las cosas con Karura no están yendo bien - le contestó pasándose una mano sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - formuló otra pregunta.

\- Dice que una voz masculina la llama, pero después de eso parece no lograr recordar nada, algo está bloqueando sus recuerdos - le explicó a Ino - Por eso necesito que uses el Jutsu cambio de cuerpo y mente, y busques esos recuerdos para saber quién es esta persona - le dijo.

\- Está bien, voy a estar allí en la tarde - contesto Ino desde la otra línea.

\- Gracias - respondió el hombre.

\- Cualquier cosa para la futura novia de Inojin - y colgó, Shikamaru no tuvo ni la posibilidad de decir que no dijera eso.

Una voz detrás de él lo llamó - Papá, ¿dónde está Karura? - Shikadai había ido al cuarto de su hermana para darle las buenas noches, pero al no encontrarla fue a preguntarle a su papá, quién había visto que se dirigió al primer piso.

\- Está noche va a dormir con nosotros, ¿quiere venir? - le propuso a su hijo.

Este lo miró avergonzado y cruzó sus brazos - No gracias, no soy un crio - ese comentario hizo que esbozara una sonrisa en el rostro de su padre.

Ambos voltearon sus rostros al ver a Karura aproximándose cerca de ellos - Oni-chan vamos a dormir con mamá y papá - le dijo sonriendo y tomando su mano.

Shikadai no podía negarse - Sí eres tu quien me lo pide... - mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- ¡Vamos! - no tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando ya que su hermana ya lo estaba llevando hacía arriba.

En el rostro del hombre apareció otra sonrisa, el ver a Karura tan enérgica como siempre lo tranquilizaba un poco y le hacía olvidar aunque fuera por unos segundos el problema que estaban atravesando. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, en donde pudo divisar no solo a su esposa, también a sus dos hijos sentados sobre el colchón.

Temari lo miró y dijo divertida - Parece que esta noche estaremos muy bien acompañados Shikamaru.

Este también sonrió - Así parece.

\- Vamos papá, tengo sueño - le exigió Shikadai para que apagara las luces.

Shikamaru se acercó a la cama y se echó, teniendo a su costado a Karura, quién se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

Mientras que en el lado de Temari era Shikadai quien estaba acurrucado en el pecho de su madre, a los pocos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos.

\- Ya sé quedaron dormidos - dijo Temari mientras los miraba y acariciaba la cabeza de Shikadai.

\- Fue un día muy cansado tanto para nosotros, como para ellos - sentenció Shikamaru mirando a su esposa.

Ella le preguntó - ¿A quién llamaste?

\- A Ino, le pedí que mañana viniera - contesto su pregunta.

\- ¿Y que hará? - sentía curiosidad, pero ya sabía para que la llamó, solo quería que él se lo confirmara.

\- Le pedí que usará su jutsu, para que entrará en la mente de Karura... - iba a continuar pero Temari no lo dejó terminar.

\- Y ver sus recuerdos - continuó ella.

\- Así es - ¿Porqué el día de hoy nadie le dejaba terminar de hablar?

Suspiro pesadamente y con la miraba preocupada - Solo espero que funcione.

\- Lo hará, Ino es la mejor en esto - le dijo tocándole el rostro - Hay que ir a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo.

\- Sí - y ella cerro sus ojos abrazando a Shikadai.

Pasaron unos minutos y Shikamaru sabia que ella también se había quedado dormida, pasó su único brazo libre y tocó su rostro con su pulgar, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a su hija, menos a su familia.

Después de unos minutos él también se quedó dormido, y los cuatro durmieron en la misma cama por esa noche, esperando el amanecer del día siguiente, pero no sabían que Hidan los estaba viendo desde la ventana de la habitación con unos ojos y sonrisa aterradoras.

Mientras tanto en casa de Diva y Saya, la primera estaba arropando a Akemi para que se durmiera, pero la niña llamó la atención de su madre.

\- Mamá... - la llamó Akemi.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó mirándola.

\- ¿Recuerdas que pasó hoy en la escuela? - Akemi le preguntó.

\- Sí, estuvo algo raro - recordó los acontecimientos de ese día.

\- Algo malo pasa con Karura - le dijo preocupada por su amiga.

\- ¿En qué sentido?, explícate - le dijo mientras miraba su rostro, se notaba que algo no andaba bien.

\- Hoy en clase, antes de que Karura se desmayara vi como una nube oscura la estaba cubriendo - le explicó a Diva - Parecía como si estuviera desapareciendo, y que se la quisiera llevar muy lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Pero quién? - le cuestionó, ella no había visto absolutamente nada.

\- No lo sé, solo sé que algo muy malo se la quiere llevar - le dijo su hija preocupada.

\- Tranquila lo hablaré mañana con Shikamaru, tu duerme por el momento - le dijo para hacerla sentir más tranquila, y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a dormir, pero no podía parar de pensar en lo que su hija le acababa de decir.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_ **  
Seguramente ya todos sabían quien estaba acechando a los hermanos Nara, pero ¿que descubrirá Ino cuando use su técnica para ver los recuerdos de la pequeña Karura?**

 **¿Lograrán resolver este problema, o habrá otros involucrados?**

 **Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nota: por si quieren ver el peinado de Karura, me inspiré en el peinado de Asuna de SAO, me pareció muy lindo y quise que fuera Shikamaru quien se lo hiciera y no Temari.**

 **Bueno díganme ustedes, que opinan sobre este capitulo, ¿les gusto o no? ¿Lo hice muy largo y debí continuarlo?**

 **Jajajaja de igual forma lo hubiera dejado hasta aquí para dar más intriga a la historia.**

 **Quiero agradecer todas las personas que votaron por mi historia, sobre todo a Lirio – ShikaTema.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
